Shadow The Hedgehog The Broken Angel 2 Trapped In Darkness
by Alana.The.Pokehuman
Summary: 3 years passed since that day happened and Grovyle has no idea what has been happening but Shadow has been acting hash on Alana...why? *Warning there will be blood and gore in this story and supernatural if you are sensitive to any of these things don't read the story*
1. Chapter 1

(Dream part)

*rain falls thunder clashed I was fighting Darkness, Shadow was Injured I was fighting Darkness fiercely then he kicked me in the chest and I crashed on the ground hard* "uurk...Sh-Shadow" *Shadow pants * Shadow: "I cant give up..." *I weakly looked at Shadow* "Shadow don't do it please... "*Shadow looked at me...* Shadow: "Alana..." *he grinds his teeth at Darkness * Shadow: "J-Just...who are you?" Darkness: "I am Darkness...Darkness The Hedgehog your so pathetic and so is your human friend...its time to put this to an end!" *Shadow gasps weakly Darkness aimed the gun at me Shadow looked at me and gasps* Shadow: "ALANA!" * thunder and lightning clashed as the sound of the gun shot echoed... I opened my eyes slowly and I see blood on me then I slowly looked up Shadow was standing infront of me with his arms spread a part...and his chest was covered in blood * Shadow "u-uuugh..." *in slow motion he falls on his back and I watched in horror I was frozen in my place Shadow coughs up blood* Shadow: "uugh...Alana..." *I snapped* "Sh-Shadow... "* he coughed up more blood and gasps...* Shadow: "g-good bye...Alana...b-bye..." *he breathes his last breath and I tremble* SHADOW!

(end of dream part)

*My POV*

* I wake up screaming then I realized it was only a dream...I sighed* "Shadow... I had that dream again... "*Shadow looked at me* Shadow: "you did?" *I sit up and I rubbed my head* "yeah I can't stop having that dream...I hate it when I get that dream..." *Its been 3 years since that happened and Grovyle did come back with the time gear but he has no idea what happened and also...Black his sister is going out with Tails Shadow had this arms folded * Shadow: "hmm..." * he seemed very calm and collective* ( he looks so peaceful...) "hmm... Shadow we should do some rescue missions after all we are team sky right?"* he sighed a little* Shadow: "do we have to?" *he complained I gave him a curten look * "is this because everyone thinks you left me Shadow? *I sighed* that was 3 years ago I'm not 8 any more I'm 10 so everyone must of forgot...lets just do a rescue mission we can't sit here doing nothing ok Shadow?"*he looked at me* Shadow: "ok" *I looked though the envelopes* "hmm how about this one? *I opened it and I read it* please help me get my child back the last time I saw him was at three thousand forest... hmm *I looked at Shadow* well lets get going Shadow *I leave the house he sighs and I looked at him* come on Shadow please? you're the only one who can tell me where the forest is and a kid is lost we need to get him back to his mother... "*Shadow sighed* Shadow:"oh alright... " * i smiled* "good "* we go out side and we went to Thee thousand forest* "Shadow do you see anything?" *Shadow looks around * Shadow: "no..." * I hear crying* ?:"mummy *sniffs* mummy..." *I looked around* "hello? who's there...?" * Shadow sees a small kid* Shadow: "Alana over here" * I went by him and I saw the kid he looked at me* ?: "who are you? " its ok kid you're save now" *I get my bag and it shines and the kid was teleported* well mission done Shadow... * he folds his arms...* Shadow: "huph..." lets go back Shadow: "fine..." * we walk back home and a figure watched us leave*

*? POV*

"so Shadow is here... I can't wait to tell Eggman the good news... *I flyed to Eggman's base* hay Eggy I have some news" *Eggman looks over at me* Eggman: "what do u want Ruge?" "no need to be rude I just have some good news for u..." *he looks at me* Eggman: "news? have you found a chaos emerald?" *I shake my head* "no but I did see Shadow with Alana..." *he looks shocked* Eggman: "Shadow is here? I herd that he left" *I fold my arms* "well he's here now and him and Alana are doing rescue missions" *his glasses shined* Eggman:"is that so? well if u find Shadow bring him to me" *I unfold my arms* "what's in it for me?" *he smiled* Eggman:"I'll give u gems" *I looked away* " not buying it... what are you up to?" *he puts his hand under his chin* Eggman: "hmm I tell you what if you can get Shadow for me then I'll give u something fare more valuable than gems* *when I heard that I wanted to know more* "keep talking..." *he moves his glasses closer to his face* Eggman: "we're talking about something that could make you ruler of this planet" *I shook his hand* "its a deal and I know how to get Shadow with no problem... hehe..." *in the night in Black's house Black and Tails were asleep and I comes in and I looked at Black* "The perfect bate hehe" * I take Black but she wakes up * Black: "aah! Tails Help me!" * Tails wakes up and sees me take Black out of the window looks at the window* Tails: "Black! NOOO! * a note flys down...*

*My POV*

*in the morning with me and Shadow we was in his house and I was looking for more missions* "hmm... "* Shadow looks at me* Shadow: "Alana I don't want to do any more..." *I sighed* "fine..."* someone knocks on the door fast* Tails:"Alana! Shadow! open up!" *I open the door Tails was in tears* "Tails what is it...?" *he had tears streaming from his eyes* Tails: "its Black she was kidnapped and a note was left..." * he held out a note and I took out and I read it *" if you want your sister back meet me in my base Shadow... from Dr Eggman... "*Shadow looks shocked * Shadow:"Eggman has her!?" * Tails went over to Shadow* Tails: "Shadow you have to get Black back..." *Shadow looked at Tails* Shadow: "huh?" * Tails begged* Tails: "please Shadow... you know I love her..."* Shadow looked at him* Shadow: "I know Tails ok I'll go..." Tails: "thank you " *he leaves* Shadow you cant you'll get killed ! Shadow: "Alana, Black is my sister who knows what Eggman could do to her..." *I screamed out * "I don't want to see you die Shadow not after what happened on that day!" *Shadow paused and he looks at me* Shadow:"wait a second...*he looked at me* you love me don't you...?" *I looked at him and I slowly nod...* "yes...yes I do..." Shadow: "how long did you have this feeling Alana...?" "since the day you saved me from Eggman..."

*Shadow's POV*

*I come closer to her I put my hand under her chin* "don't worrie about me...Alana..." *I walked away and she glowed darkly and dark blue tears poured out* Me:" grrruuuagghh!" *I looked at her* "Alana?"*she was blazing angrily and dark blue tears dripped * Me: "grraaah!"*I looked shocked*"Alana snap out of it! (I got to do something and fast) Alana!" * I pined her on the ground and she tried to brake free* Me:" grr gguugh! * Ilooked at her* "ALANA LOOK AT ME!" (its now or never Shadow!) * I grab her face and I kissed her she was shocked she tuned normal looking shocked I brake the kiss and I wipe my mouth with my hand in an angry way she just looked at me possessing what just happened* "if you go dark again then I swear I'll kiss you again do you understand?"

*My POV*

*I blinked three times then I get up and I gave him an angry look* "DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO DO THAT!? "*Shadow looked at me calmly * Shadow: "well what else could I do? I couldn't hit a girl could I? and besides I don't want to kill you or hurt you... you're to useful...and to delicate" * went red * y-you... * he noticed I was blushing and he grins * Shadow: "unless you want another kiss you stay normal am I clear?" *I looked at him* "oh what if I kepped dark Shadow ? what you going to do next?"* he looked at me and he comes close to me * Shadow: "oh I'll do worse then that Alana...*he backs me up to a wall * far worse..." *I looked at him* "oh like what hedgehog...? "* Shadow lifts me up against he wall my legs were sightly lifted and he holds my arms up high and pinned then* Shadow: "don't test me girl..." *I moaned a little* "Sh-Shadow... "*he looked at my face and he comes close to my lips I closed my eyes but then he puts me down and he lets me go * Shadow: "I know what I'm doing Alana...ok?" *I looked down* "ok..." * *he turns away and walks away I looked at him* (he's just going to walk away?) *he keeps walking away I get up and I run up to him and I grabbed his hand* "if you're going I'm going too..."*he slightly looks at me* Shadow: "if this is something to do with me kissing you or that kiss means something more to you , then don't think that...*he sounds angry* may be I should of killed you when I got the chance" *I looked at him* this is not about you kissing me its about being there for you... *Shadow tuns away* Shadow: "well I don't need you I'll do fine on my own I'm not a baby, I don't need to be taken care of... so you can just save your pitty Alana cuse I don't need it..." *he walks away*


	2. Chapter 2

*Shadow's POV*

*I wanted to make sure Alana wouldn't go dark if Eggman kills me...so I had no choice but to scold her it broke my hart to see the pain in her eyes I didn't look back at her to make her think she was nothing to me but she brakes down crying I had to force my self to keep going and not look back and I forced my self not to cry cuse believe me I wanted to..., but it was the only way to keep her save..., right?* (I have to get my sister back and I'll do anything even if it means sacrificing my life I'll do it) *I made my way to Eggman's base and I took a deep breath and I went in then I walk though a long all way and security cameras watch my every move and Eggman comes over* Eggman: "well , well Shadow I'm surprised that you didn't bring that girl with you." *I looked at him angrily* "WHERE'S MY SISTER YOU NO GOOD SNORLAX! *he grins evilly * Eggman: "oh don't worrie if you promis to hold still and not get away you'r sister go's free if not then I'll catch her again and do horrible things to her." * he sounds like he means it and I almost shed a tear but I forced myself not to * "ok Eggman but you'll swear you'll let her go and not hurt her or Tails." *he smiled at me* Eggman: "I swear now take your rings off and my robots will put you in chains." *I took my rings off and the robots chained my wrists and my lets then they blind fold me and lead me somewhere were I don't know*

*Back POV*

*I was in a vault but I had no quote on quote "hospital things on me " but I was just trapped I was in a white room with a gurney with straps on , sharp machine like tools and another machine that looked deadly but was covered up and Eggman came in with Shadow he was blind folded and he was chained up and he had no rings* "Shadow? what are you doing here? " * he looks around * Shadow: "Black is that you ?" * Eggman straps Shadow down on the table and he uncovers his eyes and he went over to me* Eggman: "you better not try to save you'r brother because you don't want anything bad to happen." *I looked at Shadow and it look like I had no choice* "ok...*I tried not to cry when Eggman let me out I looked at Shadow's eyes and I slowly went over to him and I hugged him even though he was tied down I still manage to hug him* brother...please...don't do this...I don't wanna lose you again..." *he hushed me* Shadow: "shh...it's ok Black you won't lose me *he whispers* just get Alana...she'll know what to do..." *I let him go and I looked at him one last time and nod my head and whispered back* "I will..." *I walked out of that room I wanted to do something to help him but I don't want him to get hurt...so I had to get Alana... and I start to run*

(My OPV)

*I felt horribly depressed inside and I felt angry with myself and I digged my nails in my skin and scratching it so hard I was bleeding it wasn't enough so I scratched it hard and fast and my arm purs out blood I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist and I cried I already felt weak dew to the blood loss but I tried not to show any signs then I see Black running to me* Black: "Alana, Alana! Shadow needs help! Eggman is going to do something to him." *I want to cry but I didn't he doesn't need me he can save him self..." *Black shakes her head* Black: "no he can't Eggman made him take off his rings please Alana I can't help him only you have the power to save him please..." *I thought for a moment then I looked at her * "ok I'll save him " * I was still bleeding but I didn't care I had to help Shadow I covered my arm with my ribbon and I leave to get Shadow*

(Shadow's POV)

*I already had cuts on me Eggman was testing hi tools on me but I couldn't save myself he was draining my energy to put in his tools but he saved the worst until last... the only machine was left was the one covered up...I was starting to wonder if Alana thought I didn't need her...and she won't help me* Eggman: "what's the matter Shadow can't talk? hahah well I'm not done with you yet! * he uncovers the machine it looked strange I couldn't describe what it looked like but it I guess the best way to describe it was it looked like the eclipse cannon...* this machine will take away all your life force and use it as power! its perfect I'll use you as a power energy for my tools oh don't worrie I'll cloned you so I don't need you any more!" *I looked at the machine then I start to think about Alana...* ( I have to find a way that Alana can't shed a tear of my death so I have no choice but to...scold her more I can't risk her crying about me ) * Eggman starts the machine and rays of electricity zapped me over and over I shout in pain and I feel my life slipping away my sight was blurry and I feel my heart slow down and the last thing I saw was Alana coming in punched Eggman and broke the machine then I went out cold...*

*My POV*

*I broke the machine until there was nothing left then I released Shadow he looked lifeless then I shake my head* no...no..no... please... *I put my head on his chest and I could hear breathing and a heart beat I sighed in relief* (he's breathing thank goodness for that...) *he opened his eyes and he looked at me* Shadow: "Alana you're here...?" * Eggman gets up and looks angry * Eggman: "grr you pest! " * he hat some sort of cannon gun and loads it and aimed it at me...I didn't notice and I gently lift Shadow up* Shadow... you'll be ok..." * Shadow coughs a bit and he sees Eggman pointing the cannon gun at me* Shadow: "Alana look out!" *Eggman fires his gun and I thought he hit me but when I opened my eyes Shadow was standing in front of me* "Shadow!?" * he falls over and coughs up blood I wanted to cry but he just looked at me* Shadow: "Alana...don't shed a tear cuse you're just wasting them...I don't care about you so you can get over me..." *he closed his eyes then the clouds went dark and thunder could be heard then it starts to pound down rain out side it felt my heart just went in peace I wanted to scream and pure out my tears but I was zoned out to what he said...then I see a black mass coming out of his body* ( no...no...its...) *the same demonic doll from 2 years ago came out of Shadow's body* ?: "hehehehe" * he made the lights explode and he leaves and I blacked out *

*Grovyle's POV*

*I finally got the 5th time gear now it was time to go back to Alana and Shadow before the planet is doomed... I was making my way back then I since something was coming I hind in the trees and I see a demonic doll pass by ... it looked like Shadow...* ( something is deadly wrong) *I dashed back to find Alana and Shadow*


	3. Chapter 3

*My POV*

*everything was silent then I hear Grovyle's voice calling out my name...then the next thing I knew I was dreaming...*

*dream part

* I see Shadow he looks at me with revolution I could see hate in his eyes* "Shadow? why are you doing this to me?" *he picks up by the throte I was chocking and he looks angry and dark red aura covers him* Shadow: "because I can ! " * he strikes his free hand in my chest and I cough up blood then he pulled out my heart it was beating in his hand and he throws me on the ground and blood leaks out of me... he held up my heart and laughs* Shadow: "I never cared about you I never did in fact I heated you so badly but I wanted you to live cuse I wanted to see u suffer...hahaha..." *he pulled out a kinfe and he stabbed my heart more then once I was coughing up blood and tears steam down my face * "Sh...Shadow... please... stop..." *what I was laying on cracks open and I was falling and Shadow lets my heart go and my tears falls out my eyes and I closed my eyes then I feel something catch me and lay me down* "just let me die...there's nothing to live for no more..." *Everything went back *

*end of Dream part *

* start to hear beeping noises it was a heart monitor...I opened my eyes and I had an oxygen mask on me and I looked at my side and Grovyle was there sitting by me* "Grovyle...?" *he looks at me Sadly * Grovyle: "I'm sorry Alana...but Shadow is dad...*I start to cry* n-no please don't cry Alana please *the tears didn't stop* oh Alana *he rubs my head* I'm so sorry... after you recovered... we need to go to Bain cave then to the Hidden Land it will take 3 years to get to Tempral tower...but hopefully that will be enough time to save the planet... its what he would of wanted..." *I nod my head slowly * yeah... he would..I think...so too...*

*Shadow's POV*

*I feel a cold air cover my body I felt ice cold and I felt that light feeling again...I wasn't sure what happened or where I was...I sit up and I scanned the area * "where am I?*I slowly get up from the cold ground but I winced a little cus I felt a pain on my chest ... I put my hand on where I felt the pain and got on my feet the pain seemed to have gone a little bit but not alot but then I realized Alana wasn't with me* Alana...? *I looked around* Alana were are you? *I then remember what happened before I blacked out* oh no...I have to find her who knows what she could be thinking... what was I thinking?" *I went off to find Alana* ( I need to find her I didn't think I would of lived but now that I am sill here I have to see her I just have to...)

*My POV*

*It was night time and I was laying in my hospital bed breathing softly with the oxygen on me...I wasn't sure if I was hearing things but I thought I could hear the window slowly open I keep listening silently I wasn't sure if I could feel a breeze from the opened window then I feelt pressure go on my bed I slowly open my eyes to see what was going on the faint blue light from the widow didn't alow me to see what was on my bed but I did see an an apparition that had a white glow out lining a body I wasn't sure if I was seeing things then I hear what I thought was a whisper* Shadow: "I'm so sorry..." *i feel my oxygen mask being lifted then I could just about see a head getting closer and closer to my lips my hart was starting to pound and my cheeks heat up but then I hear some one opening the door and the oxygen mask was put back on me...and the figure disappeared in the darkness then I see Drapion from Team Darklight...* (what is he doing here?) *my question was soon answered when my oxygen mask was pulled off and Drapion whispered out* Drapion: "poison gas " * I couldn't do any thing I was still weak I inhaled the toxic gas and I start to cough then Drapion leaves and I keep coughing the toxic gas was slowly killing me I could hear the hear the heart monitor going crazy and I thought I heard Shadow's voice call out to me* Shadow: "ALANA NO!" *then everything went black...*


	4. Chapter 4 Weeping Angel

*Shadow's POV*

*I panicked cuse no one noticed the alarm going off so I had to get help and fast and I shout at the top of my lungs* "SOMEONE! ANY ONE HELP HER!" * it was no use they cant hear my cry for help then just as I done that a nurse came in she looked young and she called out loud * Nurse: "I need help here!" *she runs to Alana then other Nurses and doctors came in and they start trying to revive her I saw Grovyle just out side the opened door* Grovyle: "what's happened?" * a nurse went over to him* Nurse: "I'm sorry sir but you have to wait in the waiting room" *she closed the door and they keep trying to revive Alana but it seems to be no use I couldn't watch any more so I went out the window...and I felt like Iw as going to cry I went in the main door way and I found where Grovile was sitting he looked worried*

*about 2 hours passed then finally the doctors and nurses came out and a doctor went to Grovile and shook his head * Doctor: "time of death 12 pm..." *Alana...was... dead I shook my head* "no no it can't be no! " *a ran in the room and I saw Alana's lifeless body on the bed I feel stream from my cheeks and I couldn't control my self... I went to her lifeless body and held her close to me and cried * "'I'm sorry, I'm sorry... *I quivered * I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! *I cried out with pure sadness even though they can't see me picking up Alana but I don't care what they think...may be if I can find my body my be its possible to go back in my body where ever it could be... or may be I have the power to make them see me and those other stuff...*

*I cried for what seems like forever then I stopped and I looked around the room and I found a sharp tool they will use for operations I took the sharp tool and I went out the window in tears ... went to the forest and I went to find a lake and once I did I start to cut my arm making it bleed * "its my fault its all my fault! *I said in my tears I keep going until I see Grovyle coming to where I was* Grovyle: "I can see you're still here Shadow..." *I looked at him* "how can you see me?" *he looked at me and he shows me a purple gem* Grovyle: "this is a ghost stone it alows me to see , feel and hear ghosts..." *I had tears in my eyes* "Drapion killed Alana, Grovyle..." *he puts his hand on my shoulder * Grovyle: "don't cry Shadow...Alana will come back the crystal she wears keeps her alive." *I looked up at him and I looked confused* "then how come the Doctors said she died?" *Grovyle looks down a bit * Grovyle: "its because they don't know about Alana's crystal." *I wiped my tears * "I hope you're right..." *Grovyle bandages my arm and we carried on I wonder if Grovyle was trying to cheer me up but for now we have to save my planet*

* a few months later*

*My POV*

*I start to wake up and I was laying on a bed...I know I wasn't on the hospital bed but what was more strage my body feels weard like something changed...I sit up and I get out of the bed and I was right ...I was smaller then normal then I looked at the mirror and I was shocked to what I see...I still wore my Sky blue t-shirt and darker blue shorts e.c...but...I had brown fur that covered my body I had white cloves and yellow rings on my wrists I was a hedgehog like Shadow* (how in the living world did this happen?*I touched my reflection then I remembered what happened before I passed out* oh yeah thats right I died I didn't know I can turn into a hedgehog... anyway I need to find Grovyle... ) *I went ou the window and I went to find Grovyle*

*Grovyle's POV*

*It's been a few days since we been in Brain cave I looked beside me Shadow seemed to have recovered alittle but he still looked depressed of what happened to Alana but I still try to keep him going but something came up my mind * "Shadow I know how you feel but dont worrie Alana will be back in fact she could be closer then you think I also felt the way you was feeling then were apart and when she couldn't remember who she was...but she will be aright you'll see " *he looked at me * Shadow: "its just I told her I never cared about her and she was nothing to me becuse I didn't know I was going to come back to being an angel and being back to normal thanks to some odd light that non of us didn't know what it was..., but I can't help but feel this pain... I wish I could take back everything I said to her...I hope she could forvive me if I hurt her..." *Grovyle puts his hand on my shoulder * Grovyle: "she will for give you Shadow I promise..." *he gave me a weak smile and we keep walking*

*Shadow's POV*

*about an hour passed and me and Grovyle was out of Brain Cave and we came to what seems to be the sea then from behind me I hear a voice* Me: "Shadow is that you?" *I tuned around and I saw a brown hedgehog wearing what Alana wore and I was frozen on my spot for a second then I quivered when I started to talk* "A...alana...?" *she nods her head* Me: "it's me Shadow I'm alive I've some how tuned into a hedgehog but its me...*tears swelled in her eyes* I thought you was gone for ever...I thought you never cared..." *I went to her and I put my arms around her...I had no emotion I don't know how to react I just hold her and I run my fingers in her brown fur* "I'm so sorry Alana I had to lie I thought I was protecting you from getting dark... I'm so, so sorry..." *she whispers softly * Me: "its ok Shadow its ok..." *as we hugged Grovyle went to a strange patten on the wall it starts to glow and some sort of Pokemon came up to use* ?: "Shadow, Grovyle and Alana am I right?" *Grovyle looks shocked* Grovyle: "how do you know our names?" *the Pokemon looks at Grovyle* Lapras: " I'm Lapras...*the voice sounds female* and I know your names because I was expecting you here...you see you thee are the chosen ones to to to the Hidden Land and stop Tempral tower from braking and save time on this planet...*she tuned her back to us and was facing the other way and she looked at all of us* clime on my back and I'll take you to the Hidden Land." *Grovyle looked at me and Alana * Grovyle: "lets go you two."

*we went on to Lapras's back and she swims away Brain cave and I looked a head and in the distance I saw the Hidden Land in the sky * "how are we going to get up there?" *Lapras looks at me* Lapras: "we will get there don't worry we will be passing though the sea of time..." *she swims faster and then she was lifting up in the air going higher and higher* Grovyle: "this mist be the sea of time..." *Lapras looks at the Hidden land* Lapras: "were almost there once you're on the Hidden Land you'll go to Hidden high land there you'll find ruins and you'll find the rainbow stone ship and that will take you to Tempral tower *she takes us to the opening of the Land* this is as fare as I can take you please...save this planet..." *Grovyle went to Lapras* Grovyle: "Shadow...Alana lets go..." *he went off and we followed*


	5. Chapter 5 Grovyle's Sacrifice

*My POV*

*Its been 10 minutes has passed and we been walking for who knows how long all I can say we're close to Tempral tower and I tuned back into a human some how... then finally we came to an open area and we can see Tempral tower a head* Grovyle: "we're almost there just a little further you two" *me and Shadow looked at each other and we walked on about another 10 minuts has passed and we came to an opening it had old paintings * "wow... these old paintings look good" *Grogvyle looks at them* Grovyle: "this must be the ruins Lapras was talking about " *I saw something a head I went to it and it had a strange patten on it like in Brain cave* "Shadow, Grovyle get here !" *Grovyle and Shadow came over to where I was and looked at what I found* Shadow: "what is it?" *I looked at him* "I don't know but it has the same patton as Brain cave " *Grovyle sees a tablet of writing on it he went to it* Grovyle: "whats this...? hmm..."*Shadow looks at him *Shadow: " what is it Grovyle?" *he keeps looking at the tablet of writing* Grovyle: "I see... this is the ranbow stone ship." *me and Shadow looked shocked* "it is? that means were close to Tempral tower." *A voice came out of no where * Dusknoir: "thats fare enough..." *me Shadow and Grovyle looked and Dusknoir came up to us with his Sableye...* "he found us...*the Sabaleye dragged us to a dimensionalhole* thats the... dimensionalhole..." *Dusknoir laughs darkley * Dusknoir: "hahaha finaly we can get rid of you all." *Shadow laughs * Shadow: "don't you know Dusknoir? you cant hurt me I'm stronger then all of you!*shadow steps inf ront of me and Grovyle and he glows* CHAOS...!" *I looked what was happening* "eep! Grovyle get down" *me and Grovyle went on the ground* Shadow: "BLAST" *there was an explosion and Dusknoir was down* Sabaleye: "Aaah Dusknoir! is down!" *the Sabaleye flee in the dimensionalhole* Grovyle: "Shadow get to the rainbow stone ship me and Alana will keep an eye on Dusknoir" *Shadow leaves to the rainbow stone ship* Dusknoir: "uugh Grovyle is this what you want? if you change history we will disappear..." *I lookrd shocked* " what? is this true?" *I looked at Grovyle* Grovyle: "uugh I'm sorry Alana but it's true..." so...if we save Shadow's planet...then I'll disappear...and Shadow will be...oh Shadow...

*Shadow's POV*

*I stand in the middle of the rainbow stone ship" "now how do I get this thing working?*just as I said that the rainbow stone ship was glowing* woh I guess all I had to do is stand in the middle... I better get Alana and Grovyle..."

*My POV*

*me and Grovyle saw the glowing * Govyle: "he did it!" *Dusknoir gets up* Dusknoir: "I wont let you hange history!" *he opens his belly* Grovyle: "Alana look out!" *I closed m eyes* " aah!" *there was an explosion* Grovyle:" uugh.." *I looked* "Grovyle..." *Grovyle gets up and was pushing Dusknoir to the dimensionalhole* "G-Grovyle what are you doing?" *Grovyle looks at me* Grovyle: "Alana its up to you and Shadow now!" *the throws the time gears to me * "w-what?" Shadow: "Ok Alana Grovyle lets go *Shadow walks in and sees what is happening* w-what? Grovyle what's happening?" *Grovyle looks at Shadow* Grovyle: "I'm taking Disknoir back to the future! I dont think I will be able to see you to ever again..." *I start to cry* " Grovyle no you can't" *I was running to him* Shadow: "Alana, No Don't!" *he dashed to me and holds me back* "No let me go! *I cryed out* Grovyle!" *Grovyle weakly smiled* Grovyle: "save the Planet and protect the sunrise no matter what!" *he jumps in the dimensionalhole and it faded away and I start to cry * "Grovyle...why..." * the glowing was brighter from the rainbow stone ship* Shadow we better get going Alana..." *I nod my head and me and Shadow went on the rain boe stone ship and it starts to glow and it starts to rise up and we both looked at Tampral tower it will take at least 3 years to get to the top but hopfuly it will be enough time to save Shadow's Planet... I held his hand and we was ready to face Primal Dealga...*

*meanwhile*

*?'s OPv*

*I looked at Alana and Shadow in the sky going to Tempral tower and I giggled* "I will have you Broken Angel Of Darkness hehehe"


End file.
